


Позови меня тихо по имени

by Bagyra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagyra/pseuds/Bagyra
Summary: Благодаря своему любопытству Локи раскапывает семейные тайны, спасает Тора и не умирает насовсем.Таймлайн "Тор: Рагнарёк", начало Войны Бесконечности и сразу после/





	Позови меня тихо по имени

Название: Позови меня тихо по имени  
Автор: Bagyra  
Бета: Famirte  
Размер: миди, 11056 слов  
Канон: Тор: Рагнарёк, Мстители: Война Бесконечности. Часть 1  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Локи, Тор, Хела, Валькирия, упоминается Локи/Сигюн, Мстители  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: эпос, романс, драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: смерть второстепенных персонажей  
Краткое содержание: Благодаря своему любопытству Локи раскапывает семейные тайны, спасает Тора и не умирает насовсем.  
Примечание: Таймлайн "Тор: Рагнарёк", начало Войны Бесконечности и сразу после  
Примечание': Текст был написан на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Komanda obnimashek i dobroty 2019

Известие о побеге Халка с новым гладиатором — Лордом Грома — не на шутку взбудоражило весь дворец Грандмастера. Локи узнал эту новость одним из первых.

Недавно появившись на Сакааре, он уже успел завоевать расположение Грандмастера — тот слишком много повидал за долгую жизнь и отчаянно скучал, поэтому привечал любого, кто мог его развлечь хоть чем-то новым. Локи хорошо понимал — он тут гость с привилегиями лишь до тех пор, пока интересен. Его позиция при дворе была весьма неустойчива и слишком зависела от капризов хозяина, настроение которого легко менялось и не всегда в лучшую сторону.

Расположение вряд ли будет долговечным, если не взять дело в свои руки и под контроль — каждый местный обитатель, лишённый милостей, воспользуется его малейшим промахом, чтобы утопить конкурента. Локи и в голову бы не пришло в таком серьёзном деле полагаться на случай, поэтому он прежде всего наладил агентурную сеть из слуг и стражи, озаботившись тем, чтобы ни одна новость не проскользнула мимо него. Природное любопытство не давало ему оставаться в неведении, а опыт дворцовой жизни помогал подобрать нужных людей.

Проходя сквозь анфиладу комнат к главному залу, срочно вызванный Локи замечал еле скрытые усмешки, слышал злорадный шёпот за спиной и прекрасно сознавал, что в змеином клубке придворных сплетников новость надолго не задержится, выплеснется на улицы. А толпа не любит, когда её лишают зрелищ — эту науку вместе с рунной грамотой принцам вбивали ещё в детстве.

Природное любопытство научило его искать и добывать информацию везде, где можно и нельзя. Только он иногда не знал, что с ней делать.

***  
Днём раньше Локи навестил пленённого брата. Как и следовало ожидать, Тор отказался от тихой скромной судьбы властителей этой планетки ради безумных планов сбежать с Сакаара спасать Асгард. Локи, конечно, не упустил возможности съязвить напоследок. Но себе вынужден был признаться, что и сам бы загнулся от скуки, останься здесь надолго, да ещё и в одиночестве. Да и не мог он отпустить Тора одного в самоубийственный поход. Его загрызло бы неудовлетворённое любопытство. Или беспокойство за брата. Сводного. И у богов бывают маленькие слабости.

После неудачного разговора Локи вернулся в свои покои, захлопнув за собой дверь, быстро обежал глазами комнату и, не найдя следов чужого пребывания, привычно запечатал чарами замок. Ему срочно требовалось хотя бы полчаса тишины. Хоть он и развлекался на шумных сборищах, которые устраивал Грандмастер, где в лёгкой, пьянящей атмосфере легче всего узнавать сплетни и секреты, сейчас он хотел пообщаться тет-а-тет. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то из праздно шатающейся по дворцу публики отвлёк его в самый неподходящий момент или услышал лишнее.

Локи уже ощущал свой ускорившийся пульс и лёгкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Так на него всегда действовал сладкий момент перед открытием разгадки очередной тайны, перед срывом покрова с неизвестности. Ему каждый раз казалось, что он стоит на краю обрыва, а перед ним — бескрайняя небесная синь. Надо оттолкнуться посильней, всего-то взмахнуть руками как крыльями, и он взлетит ввысь, всё маленькое и неважное оставляя далеко внизу.

Любопытство — не порок, но суровое испытание. Локи всегда хотел не просто что-то узнать, а понять, что будет в результате. Если сделать одно, то будет так, а если не сделать, будет по-другому. Что можно сделать, чтобы случилось нужное. Чего не стоит говорить, чтобы не получилось как в прошлый раз.

Пока Локи был ребёнком, от его неуёмной жажды познания страдали только окружающие. Сначала вещи, на которых он учился магии, а затем и живность. Разрушенную мебель можно было починить или выбросить. С животными приходилось осторожничать — сломанные хомячки не оживали, жабы взрывались липкой слизью, а змеи поначалу норовили укусить. Мать следила за тем, чтобы открывшиеся способности младшенький принц не испробовал на асах. Она же старалась быть рядом на случай, если сила вырвется из-под контроля. Больше всего доставалось брату, потому что у маленького Локи не было никого ближе и удобнее для опытов.

Фригга легко справлялась с неудачными последствиями сыновнего колдовства. Всеотец Один тогда не часто снисходил до общения с малышами. Он своё получил позже, когда Локи подрос и смог колдовать в полную силу, но ещё не совсем овладел искусством сдерживания. Подгоняемый любопытством, Локи стремился попробовать всё, что подсказывала ему богатая фантазия. Учителя и сама Фригга уже не всегда могли обуздать магию ученика. Бьющая из него дурная сила, мощная, толком неоформленная, была подобна селевому потоку, сметающему всё на своём пути. Если бы в Асгарде существовал сель.

Пока из юного Тора настойчиво и целеустремлённо делали могучего воина, Локи хотел узнать всё и немного больше: научиться варить зелья и готовить яды, делать правдоподобные иллюзии и запускать на расстояние свои фантомы, оборачиваться зверем и птицей, лечить раны и драться всеми видами доступного оружия. Времени в сутках ему не хватало. Днём он занимался с учителями, а потом рылся в старых книгах, тайком от матери перекопав заброшенную дворцовую библиотеку, отрывая лишнее время у сна и подростковых забав. Впрочем, от последних он не отказывался, стараясь совместить их с уроками.

Учителя привыкали не пугаться, если книжные страницы вдруг слетали лёгким облаком бабочек, а стилос превращался в сердитого жука. Это они ещё не видели, как Тор, вздумавший отработать на брате новый силовой приём, обращался в огромную жабу, а хохочущий Локи, не дожидаясь возмущённых криков, блестящей чёрно-зелёной змейкой уползал в густую траву.

Особенно сильно любопытство Локи разгоралось к тому, что от него старались скрыть. Мальчик рос, жажда познания росла быстрее его, и попытки утаить секреты становились всё более неудачными. Все секреты, кроме одного.

Локи с детства замечал то тут, то там крохотные несоответствия славной истории Асгарда, которую они с братом учили, с подслушанными на пирах, а после и в тавернах воспоминаниями живых ещё старых воинов Одина. Ребёнок доверчиво считал, что стариков подводит память, ведь он с младенчества слышал сказания и песни о походах.

Когда Локи стал постарше и добрался до старых книг, расхождений появилось ещё больше. Теперь он уже не просто подслушивал пьяные бредни, он подпаивал и выспрашивал. Успешно освоив магические приёмы работы с воспоминаниями, Локи был рад больше, чем когда Тор оценил по достоинству его меткость метания ножей. О своих достижениях в чтении памяти он Тору не хвастался. В первую очередь потому, что на брате Локи и опробовал новые умения.

Начинающий маг догадывался, что Тор не будет в восторге от того, что кто-то, пусть даже и младший брат, копается в его воспоминаниях. Просмотрев несколько сцен из прошлого у ветеранов-эйнхериев, Локи уверился, что был прав, когда промолчал. Тор чуть не с младенчества грезил битвами и военными походами, а в памяти стариков Локи увидел страшную и грязную изнанку войн, о которой молчали скальды.

Второй причиной молчания Локи была полнейшая незаинтересованность Тора в его исследованиях. Какая разница, почему сказания о давних завоеваниях расходятся с тем, что пишут в заумных книжках. Да один их переплёт со старинной вязью рун навевал смертельную скуку на старшего принца. Когда Локи ещё пытался растолковывать ему свои находки, Тор зевал и старался сбежать при первой возможности.

Когда Локи не мучил его умными словечками и пыльными книгами, Тор охотно звал брата участвовать в своих забавах. Локи, конечно же, соглашался, ведь там было столько интересного. Да и присмотреть за Тором не мешало, щегольнуть новым умением, помочь вовремя брошенным заклинанием, торопливо выученным только вчера. А когда уставший и набегавшийся Тор валился спать, Локи возвращался к своим книгам.

Заняв трон Асгарда во второй раз, после опасных, но поучительных приключений с тёмными эльфами, Локи вместе с жёстким, неудобным Хлидскьяльвом получил неограниченные возможности не только потешить своё честолюбие, но и удовлетворить любопытство. Он хотел докопаться до истины, понять, что же так усердно скрывал Один. Теперь-то он точно знал, что тайн у старого хитрого аса было много.

К тому времени часть их перестала быть интересной Локи. К примеру, его происхождение или какого Гарма Один хотел добиться, забрав в семью опасную военную добычу — йотунское отродье, да ещё воспитывая вместе с собственным сыном. Оставшиеся секреты будоражили воображение Локи, опьяняя неизвестностью. Ведь они могли скрывать сущую ерунду и с тем же успехом — величайшую возможность ценой в половину миров Иггдрасиля.

Наконец-то Локи никто не мешал в его поисках. Теперь его учитель не смел ему сказать: «Ваше высочество, вы ошибаетесь, вы ищете то, чего не существует".

Уже умер старый воин, которого однажды юный принц попытался расспросить, получив в ответ лишь: «Локи, малыш, твоё любопытство может завести тебя в опасные дебри. Есть тайны, которые убивают».

В ином мире обретала мать, мягко уговаривавшая его не тратить время: «Локи, мой мальчик, ты мог что-то перепутать или не так понять».

Не было рядом и ещё одного советчика: «Полно, брат, доколе ты будешь чахнуть над пыльными книгами? Разве могут там написать что-то настолько интересное, что сможет заменить славную охоту? Да ты сломаешь глаза, разбирая эти стёршиеся закорючки!». Одину, чей облик Локи принял, таких слов не смел сказать никто.

С наивных детских времён произошло слишком много времени и событий, чтобы Локи мог верить хоть кому-то на слово. Он по праву считал язык удобнейшим инструментом для сокрытия мыслей. Но Бог обмана был не единственным в девяти мирах, кто врал неоднократно и последовательно, нагромождая горы лжи, лишь для того, чтобы похоронить под ними неудобную или безобразную правду. Локи искал усердно и тщательно, выкраивая для этого время между государственными делами. А дел оказалось много больше ожидаемого — Один в скорби быстро и заметно постарел, сильно сдал и порядком запустил управление царством. Ещё обязательным было присутствие на частых пирах, которые были бы ужасно скучны, если бы не давали возможность забираться в воспоминания гостей.

Архивы Асгарда оказались тщательно вычищенными. Библиотека тоже не порадовала. Скудные обрывочные сплетни и намёки на какую-то попытку вооружённого переворота, сопровождавшуюся большими жертвами, Локи нашёл ещё в юности. Мятеж окончился неудачей, иначе бы не Один сидел на Хлидскьяльве. Подробности бы не помешали, но их не было.

Странную зацепку удалось поймать во время приёма делегации Ванахейма. По долгу вежливости знатный ван осведомился о здравии наследника Асгарда, славного принца Тора. Локи, заскучавший с первой минуты церемонии, оставил на троне спокойно сидящую иллюзию Одина, и, скрываясь за тяжёлыми золочёными портьерами, встал совсем рядом с почтенным ванским магом. Пока все выслушивали обычные церемониальные здравицы Всеотца, которые Локи уже проговаривал машинально, не задумываясь, маг еле слышно пробормотал что-то вроде: «Вот старый дурень, засиделся, всех своих детей переживёт, наказали же боги. Смерть он задумал обдурить».

По понятным причинам Локи не мог выдать своё присутствие. Но ему невыносимо захотелось схватить за грудки старого вана, которому Один, видно, крепко насолил, и вытрясти все подробности, к чему тут смерть и почему Всеотец должен пережить своих детей. Ведь пока героически погиб только он, младший принц Локи. Что может угрожать Тору, который молод и полон сил, считай — в самом расцвете своего могущества? Шляется вот по мирам, всё приключений ищет на свою дурную голову.

Болтовня ванского мага страшно заинтересовала Локи, он чувствовал, что может на пару шажков приблизиться к разгадке. Едва дождавшись, пока захмелевший старик начнёт клевать носом прямо за столом, Локи принял облик юноши-виночерпия, приблизился вплотную и незаметно для окружающих полез щупать память вана.

Таких подробностей он ещё не видел. Старик был если и не ровесником Одина, то ненамного моложе. Локи вглядывался в переплетения чужих воспоминаний, где были опустошительные набеги с пожарищами, горами трупов и странно выглядящими воинами в непривычной амуниции во главе с Одином и необычным существом в ветвистом рогатом шлеме верхом на огромном чёрном волке. Всеотца Локи опознал не сразу, двуглазый Один тогда ещё не обзавёлся своей особой приметой. Но причины обиды ванского мага Локи так и не понял. Ему не удалось из множества убитых опознать тех, кто был особенно дорог хозяину воспоминаний.

Увиденное могло бы дать Локи пищу для размышлений, но ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть итоги его раздумий было некому. Ванская делегация уехала, получив заверения о предоставлении необходимой помощи в ближайшее время. Добрые вести не смягчили обиду старого вана, и откровенничать с Одином, да и ни с кем из асов, тот бы нипочём не стал.

Завеса тайны отношений Одина со смертью приоткрылась для Локи лишь на норвежском побережье, с последними словами отца. А потом появилась она, Хела. На её голове сам собой вырос гладкий шлем с ветвистыми рогами, в руках из ниоткуда появились убийственного вида мечи, и тут только искра понимания вспыхнула в голове Локи.

Выяснить подробности он уже не успел. Не то чтобы Локи надеялся договориться с новообретённой сестрой полюбовно, но ввязавшийся в драку и сразу лишившийся молота Тор не оставил ему ни малейшего шанса. Они даже сбежать толком не успели, когда бросившаяся за ними сестрица вышвырнула их из Бифрёста.

Неожиданно Локи повезло на Сакааре — он смог хотя бы частично удовлетворить своё любопытство, сумев понравиться Грандмастеру и заручиться толикой его доверия. Пусть Эн Дви Гаст и пребывал в весьма почтенном возрасте, но при этом не страдал склерозом. После наводящих вопросов, искусно вплетённых Локи в милую светскую беседу, Грандмастер откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыл накрашенные веки и словно окунулся в дела минувших дней, давно случившихся на другом конце мира.

— Конечно, я помню, — Эн Дви Гаст покивал головой. — Тот бешеный юнец из Асгарда! Мы ведь тут живём спокойно, даже скучновато, вот и приходится придумывать новые развлечения. Ах, милый мальчик, если бы ты знал, как порой за долгие века надоедает вообще всё. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы ради развлечений эту милую планетку завоевали так, как это делал твой Один.

Да, он помнил завоевательные набеги Одина, которого называл бешеным юнцом. Вспомнил даже, что рядом с тем была женщина, безжалостная настолько, что слухи о её силе и жестокости бежали впереди передовых отрядов Асгарда, намного обгоняя их. И никто не знал способа победить её. Но потом Асгард притих, и слухи о покорённых мирах перестали поступать.

Других старожилов на Сакааре не оказалось. Похоже, в мире осталась единственная персона, способная удовлетворить гложущее Локи любопытство и рассказать, что же такое ужасное случилось в Асгарде давным-давно, почему понадобилось уничтожать древние архивы, что скрывал Один и каким образом он хотел обмануть смерть. Заодно выяснить бы, почему ему это не удалось.

***  
Локи уселся поудобней, сосредоточился, собирая силу в направленный луч, и мысленно бросил его сквозь пространство, а вместе с ним и свою бесплотную проекцию. Когда он так разговаривал с Тором, находившимся совсем недалеко от парадной залы Грандмастера, Локи даже не пришлось отвлекаться от светской беседы с гостями. Зато воспоминания о подобных разговорах с Другим перед атакой на Мидгард и во время битвы до сих пор вызывали головную боль, хотя сам процесс переноса проекции проходил тогда безукоризненно. Локи оставалось надеяться, что сейчас его умения, умноженного силой любопытства, теперь окажется достаточно, чтобы преодолеть огромное расстояние и задать нужные вопросы тому, кто сможет на них ответить.

Он нашёл Хелу в знакомых покоях. Она не заметила его появления, стоя к нему спиной и увлечённо вещая что-то своё единственному слушателю. Скурдж, живой и невредимый, почтительно внимал её речам, но сразу повернулся к Локи, возникшему из ниоткуда. Трусоватый Скурдж меньше всего хотел оказаться между родственниками в момент их горячей встречи, поэтому с готовностью подчинился малейшему движению брови Локи и исчез, пятясь и непрестанно кланяясь. Локи шагнул вперёд и чуть склонил голову, ровно настолько, чтобы это не походило на поклон подданного перед властителем.

— Сестра.

— Младший братец. Пришёл договариваться? Издалека, как я погляжу. Ты и впрямь колдун, как тут болтали. Итак, самый младший брат. Но я слышала, это не мешало тебе тоже претендовать на трон, не так ли?

— Почему же претендовать? — Локи поднял голову и усмехнулся, показывая зубы. — Я правил Асгардом четыре года, и неплохо справлялся, пока сюда муспельхеймским ветром не занесло Тора. Есть у него такая привычка — появляться не вовремя. Впрочем, ты, должно быть, уже слышала, что он мне не брат, как и ты не сестра. Мы вообще не родственники, я тут приёмный. Йотунское отродье, пригретое из жалости или уж не знаю зачем.

Хела звонко расхохоталась, откинув голову назад, так что блестящие волосы цвета воронова крыла рассыпались по обнажённым плечам. Локи мимоходом отметил, что изумрудный цвет платья шёл ей как нельзя лучше. Он и сам неоднократно любовался сочетанием чёрного с тёмно-зелёным. В зеркале.

Локи не любил, когда над ним насмехались. Но у старших братьев и сестёр, кажется, так принято. Тор, к примеру, давно обзавёлся этой милой повадкой. С ним-то Локи не упускал случая вернуть сторицей каждую насмешку, но сейчас у него была цель поважнее, чем выиграть состязание в остроумии. Он по обыкновению придавил разгорающееся недовольство, не дав тому ни единого шанса полыхнуть. Сработала вековая привычка скрывать истинные эмоции. Только очень внимательный собеседник уловил бы, как опасно сузились его глаза, пряча за веками вспышку гнева, или как на мгновение дрогнули крылья носа, пока губы растягивались в любезной улыбке.

— Я сказал что-то смешное?

— И тебя ещё зовут Богом обмана? — она снова обидно рассмеялась. — Этот титул должен был носить Один Всеотец. Он обманул тебя как сопливого мальчишку, обвёл вокруг пальца.

Локи нахмурился. Сестрица оказалась той ещё язвой, а долгое заточение явно не улучшило её характер. Хорошо, что им не пришлось расти вместе. А он ещё считал фыркающую по любому поводу Сиф неприятной заносчивой особой.

— Да, Один мне врал. Но я давно узнал правду о своём происхождении, и я…

— Ты ничего не узнал, маленький братец! — резко ответила Хела. — Ты что же, до сих пор считаешь, что могущественный царь Асгарда подбирает брошенных чужих младенцев, принимает их в свою семью и воспитывает со своим сыном? Наивный мальчишка! Цари подбирают только собственных сыновей. Да и то не всех. Тебе просто повезло.

— Что?! Нет…

Один не мог обмануть его дважды, нет.

А сомнения уже завладели его разумом. Старый обманщик ещё и не такое мог. Но облик йотуна? Локи ухватился за последний довод, как утопающий за соломинку.

— Но я же могу оборачиваться ледяным великаном! Это правда!

— Бедный маленький братец, — насмешливо протянула Хела. — Конечно, ты можешь. Но кто сказал, что это у тебя от отца?

— Один сказал, что я сын Лафея.

— Ну да, верь папочке. У ребёнка может быть только один отец, и твоим был Один. А если он приписывал тебя Лафею, думаю, это твоя мать из Йотунхейма. Может, и из царской семьи.

— У Лафея была сестра, я читал, — немеющими губами пробормотал Локи. — Лаувейя умерла незадолго до того, как… Как Один меня нашёл.

— Ну, вот видишь, ты и сам всё знаешь. Твоя мать умерла вскоре после родов, поэтому Один и подобрал тебя. Ты похож на него, маленький брат. Бастарды очень часто походят на своих отцов куда больше, чем родные дети. Наверное, боги им помогают, этим удачливым ублюдкам, чтобы отцы больше признавали их и не бросали подыхать в холодных храмах.

Локи был оглушён открывшейся правдой, но постарался взять себя в руки. Сразу про себя отметил, что Хела в заточении не сидела без новостей, значит, какая-то связь с миром у неё там была — про холодный храм он ей не говорил. Ещё одна загадка, будоражащая его любопытство. Не стоит их копить.

— Мы с тобой очень похожи, сестра. Неужели ты тоже незаконнорождённая?

— Вот уж не знаю, — Хела равнодушно пожала плечами. — Мне неинтересно. Я старшая дочь Одина, так что Хлидскьяльв мой!

Огромные мечи с зазубринами возникли в её руках из ниоткуда. Локи примирительно поднял ладони. Он прекрасно запомнил эти зачарованные мечи ещё в первую встречу и не горел желанием опробовать их остроту на своей шкуре. Фантому, конечно, ничего не будет, но ведь им придётся столкнуться живьём. Рано или поздно.

— Эй, эй, спокойно, сестрица, я не претендую на трон. Слишком много соперников — лишние хлопоты. Я пришёл договориться.

— Ты будешь служить мне…

— Нет-нет-нет! — Локи энергично замотал головой. — Для служения тебе хватит и Скурджа, если уж ты не захотела оставить себе никого из армии Одина.

— Я предлагала им, но они отказались, — с обидой в голосе заявила Хела.

— А я был здесь царём и совсем не горю желанием быть у тебя на побегушках. Это испортит мою репутацию. Поверь, во Вселенной множество миров, я смогу найти себе тихий уголок по душе. Поэтому предлагаю тебе принять мой добровольный отказ от всех прав на трон.

— У тебя и так нет никаких прав!

— Разве тебе нужны междоусобицы? Я ведь предлагаю разойтись мирно.

— Разумеется, ты что-то хочешь взамен? — поинтересовалась Хела, пряча мечи одним движением кистей.

— Да. И тебе это недорого обойдётся, — Локи очаровательно улыбнулся. — Просто я хочу узнать некоторые подробности о прошлом, которые, кажется, теперь помнишь только ты.

— Секреты, мальчик, стоят очень дорого.

— Брось, это давно не секреты! Просто живых свидетелей уже нет. Да и какие счёты между родственниками? — он медленно подошёл поближе, включая на полную мощь обаяние. Он привык скрывать живой интерес к собеседнику — дворцовый этикет требовал изрядного лицемерия, но сейчас ему нужно было разговорить упрямую вредную женщину, одержимую жаждой власти. Не с позиции силы же это делать. А мало кто мог устоять перед Локи, когда он хотел быть милым. — Я ведь маг, а не глупый воин. На самом деле мне смертельно наскучило сидеть на троне. Я даже обрадовался, когда Тор объявился тут, хоть какое-то развлечение. Я люблю узнавать тайны, а тут сплошные хлопоты, архивами заняться некогда.

— И что же ты так сильно хочешь узнать?

— Видишь ли, сестра… Я давно понял, что в истории Асгарда не всё так просто, как нам рассказывали в детстве. Просто раньше я не знал о тебе, а только теперь понял, с чем связаны эти расхождения. Перед смертью Один рассказал, будто тебя обуяла мания завоеваний, а ему надоело проливать лишнюю кровь. Как-то это слишком… просто. Может, расскажешь свою версию?

— О нет, тут он не солгал. Я хотела завоёвывать для моего Асгарда новые миры. Старик давно потерял былую хватку, а ведь когда-то наши имена гремели по всей Вселенной, — мечтательное выражение смягчило хищные черты её лица.

— Имена? Легенда, не больше, — он хмыкнул, не удержался. — Вас называли «тот бешеный юнец из Асгарда и с ним рогатая тварь», — Локи развёл руками, не особо стараясь изобразить сожаление. Мечтательная улыбка Хелы враз слетела, искажая бешенством рот. — Ты поэтому устроила переворот? Хотела сместить надоевшего Всеотца, который присваивал твою славу и твои заслуги? Я тебя понимаю…

— Никто не мог отнять моих заслуг! — чуть не завизжала Хела. — Все знали, это я! Даже он знал! Он просто завидовал! Я могу то, что никогда не смог бы сделать Один, как бы он ни пытался!

— Что такого можешь сделать ты, Богиня смерти, чего не мог бы Всеотец? — Локи подпустил в голос побольше скепсиса. — Убивать ещё больше? Вы с ним целые миры кровью заливали.

— Я умею дарить жизнь.

— Родить что ли? Ну да, этого, пожалуй…

— Воскрешать, милый братец! Я могу возвратить из мира мёртвых, а он нет, — Хела самодовольно подбоченилась.

— Правда? — Локи очень надеялся, что его голос не дрогнул сейчас. — Полезное умение. Но с тех пор, как Вечный Пламень горит в сокровищнице Асгарда, любой это может. Правда, на выходе получаются ходячие умертвия, вроде того эйнхерия, что маячит на балконе. Ты его воскресила, прими мои поздравления, сестрица, — он приложил ладонь к груди. — Правда, Один это точно умел.

— Глупец! — фирменный меч Хелы, брошенный со всей злости, пролетел сквозь фантом и увяз в драпировках противоположной стены. Беседа достигла нужного градуса, и Локи приготовился услышать самое важное. — Я не про поднятую нежить здесь говорю! Я могу возвращать живых!

— Но чем это могло помешать Всеотцу? Я всё ещё не понимаю.

— Он, знаешь ли, не был бессмертным. Вот и хотел вернуться, если вдруг умрёт.

— А, кажется, начинаю догадываться. А ты отказалась? Хотела сама править и завоёвывать. Это разумно…

— Братец, какой же ты всё-таки глупый. Он захотел вернуться за мой счёт! — увидев вежливое недоумение на лице Локи, Хела вздохнула, закатила глаза, но снизошла до подробностей: — Вернуть умершего из Хельхейма в моей власти, если есть у него кровный родич, чья жизнь должна вот-вот угаснуть. Я могу поменять их местами, вернуть одного, чтобы забрать того, другого.

— А если он ещё здоров, то ничто не мешает исправить это досадное недоразумение, — добавил Локи.

— Ты начинаешь понимать, — Хела милостиво кивнула.

— И кого же Один хотел отправить в Хель вместо себя?

— Тогда его единственным кровным родственником была я.

Локи изумлённо уставился на сестру, но сразу понял, что она не шутит.

— И поэтому ты… устроила мятеж?

— Мятеж! Нет, это была славная битва, братец. Против меня бросили целый легион Валькирий, и я положила их всех! Но потом… Старый дурень заточил меня, завязав заклятье на свою жизнь. Что ж, за глупость всегда приходится платить, — Хела пристально взглянула в глаза Локи и требовательно спросила: — Теперь ты понимаешь, зачем он подобрал тебя? Родного сына?

— Меня? Чтобы обменять? На себя?

Хела пожала плечами.

— Может, и на Тора. Хотя Тор в твоём облике вряд ли ему бы понравился.

— Почему в моём облике? — озадаченно нахмурился Локи. Он чего-то недопонимал.

Хела торжествующе и хищно усмехнулась:

— Я же возвращаю не истлевшие останки, а сущность. Ты был в облике Одина, но разве ты стал им? Ведь внутри ты оставался собой, маленький братец. Если бы Один поменялся со мною, он стал бы девочкой. Думаю, ему не очень понравился этот план. Зато потом подвернулся ты. Тут я не была против.

— И ты согласилась бы помогать ему?

— Один хотел убить своего сына, чтобы вернуть другого сына. Или себя. Хельхейм был бы рад такой жертве, — Хела оскалилась. — Так что, братец, доволен ты теперь? Все секреты узнал?

— Благодарю, сестра, ты рассказала мне удивительные вещи. И если я ещё что-то могу просить…

— Тебе этого мало? Да ты ненасытный! Весь в отца.

— Я попросил бы тебя не убивать Тора. Рано или поздно он всё равно прилетит сюда.

— Вот как? — фыркнула презрительно Хела. — В тебе взыграли братские чувства?

— Ну да. Одину я уже ничего не могу сделать, а братец пока живой, — Локи растянул губы в змеиной ухмылке. — Я ему покажу…братские чувства! — он прошипел что-то, потом глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. — Оставь его мне. Он мой.

— Ну, что ж, разбирайся с ним сам. Будет даже забавно. Надеюсь, это всё?

— Пожалуй, на такое я и не рассчитывал, — подавленно пробормотал он, беззвучно схлопывая фантом.

В своих покоях Локи устало смежил веки, окончательно приходя в себя и прокручивая в голове разговор с Хелой.

Любопытство не порок, но суровое испытание.

***  
Эн Дви Гаст просто плохо знал Тора и ещё не понял, что потерял своих чемпионов навсегда. Знай лучше — не рассуждал бы сейчас с рассеянно-добродушным видом, нетерпеливо ожидая возвращения любимой игрушки, а рвал и метал, снаряжая отряды в погоню. Вот это Локи и хотел оттянуть насколько возможно.

Побег брата не стал для него сюрпризом, Локи ждал его. Ничем не выдав свою осведомлённость, он покорно выслушал напутственную речь Грандмастера, еле вырвал час на поиски беглецов и ввязался в дуэль со Сталкером-142 по поимке беглецов. Вместе они быстро покинули зал, печатая шаг по зеркальным полам.

На ходу Локи лихорадочно перебирал всевозможные варианты спасения Асгарда и всего народа асов, заодно прикидывая, как помешать Тору сунуть голову в пасть дракона. Но, как и в детской задачке про червяка, рыбу и кошку, всегда получался третий лишний. Придётся разбить сложную задачу на ряд простых и выполнять их по порядку.

Задача первая — выяснить, что за игру ведёт лучший на Сакааре охотник за головами Сталкер-142, пока она действительно не поймала Тора и не приволокла его обратно к Грандмастеру. Тот в гневе бывал весьма неприятен, уж Локи успел заметить. А ещё рядом всегда маячила Топаз, любительница наказывать, да и плавильный посох — страшная гадость, вонял омерзительно. Если бы Локи вернул себе расположение Эн Дви Гаста, он бы смог, пожалуй, освободить брата от экзекуции, посулив выгоды и особенно развлечения гладиаторских боёв. А странный энтузиазм Сто сорок второй, наобещавшей Грандмастеру самую скорую поимку беглецов, мог серьёзно осложнить ему всю операцию.

Задача вторая — удержать Тора от Хелы. То есть от неминуемой героической кончины в ходе удачной попытки эпично и с большим грохотом самоубиться, кинувшись на Богиню смерти. И как Тор собирается спасать от неё Асгард? Ну, наверное, как всегда — очертя голову ринуться в битву, а там видно будет. Без плана, без подготовки, наобум, главное — вперёд! Локи видно было уже отсюда — затея была не просто опасной, она была безнадёжно бессмысленной. Каким бы опытным воином ни был Тор, в прямой и открытой схватке они и вдвоём не продержались бы долго. Это немыслимо, говорили доводы рассудка. Но разве Тора остановишь словами? Думать-то кто будет? Значит, придётся опять самому.

А Локи давно привык думать за двоих. Не то чтобы это доставляло какие-то затруднения, так исстари повелось: Тор ставил себе цель и нёсся к ней сломя голову, а Локи планировал поход и снаряжение, обеспечивал тылы, контролировал фланги и организовывал прикрытие, словом, делал работу начальника штаба. При плохом исходе ему доводилось устраивать экстренную эвакуацию прямо на месте.

В любом случае необходимо иметь хотя бы примерный план действий. Слабую надежду внушало увиденное Локи на арене — брат и без молота обладал силой, достаточной, чтобы уработать Халка в ярости. Но не кидаться же в Асгард сломя голову! С Сакаара просто так не сбежишь, но даже если вырваться, пролетев огромное расстояние, смогут ли они остановить Хелу? Сила её час от часу только крепнет. Локи здраво оценивал свои силы. Против Хелы им не выстоять. Да если бы и существовало средство, способное умертвить Богиню смерти, они бы не приблизились к ней настолько, чтобы воспользоваться им.

И задача третья — спасти Асгард и народ его от их с Тором сумасшедшей сестры.

С чего бы начать? Пожалуй, с самого начала — найти Тора.

Бросив Сто сорок второй обвинение в помощи побегу Тора, Локи хотел всего лишь притормозить её. Она огрызнулась, и он почувствовал, что она и впрямь причастна. Слово за слово, удар за ударом, и кинжал Локи обнажил метку на её руке.

— Так ты Валькирия?! — сразу стало понятно, почему в ножевом бою она дерётся лучше, а ещё в голове его сразу всплыли слова Хелы о разгромленном легионе. Вот отличный союзник Тору против сестрицы, мотивации ей только добавить надо. Что значит «я никому не помогаю»? Хотела всё забыть, потому и пила столько? Ничего, техника работы с воспоминаниями у Локи давно была отлажена. Правда, на мощный удар в лоб в качестве благодарности он не рассчитывал.

Очнулся он уже в комнате Валькирии, скованный изящной цепочкой. Локи мог бы, не напрягаясь, разорвать её, но не стал и пытаться. Пока всё шло по плану. Даже если не удастся остановить брата, Валькирия поможет Тору. Да и Халк тоже мощный боец.

Тор пришёл с Беннером и вместо братских объятий запустил Локи пустой жестянкой в лоб — совершенствовался в искусстве отличать фантомы. Оказалось, братец времени зря не терял и нашёл верный способ покинуть Сакаар. Метагалактический полёт в космотоннеле, надо же. Не иначе, подсказал кто-то сведущий. Локи знал одного такого и понял, что лететь придётся. Как ещё он мог задержать рвущегося навстречу верной гибели Тора? Хотя, была одна идея…

— Я не хочу навязываться… — брошенная Валькирией бутылка разбилась о стену рядом с его головой, но Локи не стал возмущаться. — Ну, у Грандмастера целый флот кораблей. А я, так получилось, выкрал коды доступа охранной системы.

— И тут же ощутил позыв сделать доброе дело? — Валькирия просто вредничала или чуяла подвох? Неважно.

— Хвала небесам, о нет. Я нынче не в фаворе у Грандмастера. И в обмен на коды и, стало быть, доступ к кораблю, прошу лишь обеспечить мне безопасный проход через Клоаку.

— Хочешь сказать, — переспросил Тор с сомнением в голосе, — ты способен провести нас в ангар, обойдя сигнализацию?

— Да, брат, могу.

***  
Локи до глубины души был возмущён коварством Тора! Вместо того, чтобы уговаривать его помочь сразиться с Хелой и спасти Асгард, братец совсем не возражал, что пути их должны разойтись, и Локи лучше бы остаться здесь, на Сакааре, в этом убогом мирке хаоса и произвола! Да ладно! Локи ушам своим не верил. Как помочь из кресла освободиться, так Локи ему брат, а теперь — поди прочь?!

Что ж, ничего личного, и Локи, нежно улыбаясь, нажал кнопку тревоги. Валькирия замешана в похищении чемпиона, она и сама бежит, какие ещё нужны доказательства её вины? Он выиграл дуэль. У Локи теперь были все шансы вернуть расположение Грандмастера, получить хорошую награду и устроить Лорду Грома отличную карьеру гладиатора. И, главное, никакой Хелы рядом. Но Тор второй раз за день сумел удивить его.

Меньше всего Локи ожидал увидеть в руке брата пульт от дисциплинарного диска — на редкость неприятная штука, он ещё помнил свои ощущения от знакомства с этим устройством. Не успел он дёрнуться, как Тор провёл пальцем, и мерзкая боль вгрызлась в спину, посылая разряды по всему телу. Хорошо ещё, не на голую шею налепил.

Локи не вслушивался в пафосную речь Тора о собственной предсказуемости, болевые ощущения здорово отвлекали. Лишь одна мысль упорно стучала в висок: а братец-то умеет думать. Надо же, переиграл его. Оставил на Сакааре. Бросил на растерзание Грандмастеру или… Или не взял с собой в самоубийственный полёт против Хелы?

Пути у них разошлись, да? Ничего, сойдутся.

Вредная Топаз, торопясь в погоню за кораблём с беглецами, прошла мимо корчащегося Локи и даже не подумала отключить диск, только ухмыльнулась злорадно. Она не собиралась брать их живьём, понял Локи и сквозь дикую боль проклял злобную тётку самым простым и надёжным заклинанием «Смерть от своего коня». На роль коня сошёл бы и любимый катер, Локи не будет в обиде.

На его удачу освобождённые Валькирией для прикрытия побега гладиаторы дошли, наконец, до ангара и прекратили его мучения, отключив диск. А огромный массивный корабль «Statesman», на который нацелились революционеры, чтобы смыться с гостеприимного Сакаара, лучше всех прочих подходил Локи для его замысла. К этому моменту он уже знал, что делать дальше.

Бог озорства и принц с успехом дебютировал в роли революционного агитатора. Ему не стоило ни малейшего усилия возглавить разношёрстную толпу восставших гладиаторов, воодушевить их до полного обалдения и направить на освобождение страдающих от жестокой диктатуры братьев Асгарда.

Зря брат подозревал, что Локи вызубрил все книги из дворцовой библиотеки. Нет, при желании он мог бы, но зачем? Намного удобней было не забивать память всеми знаниями предков, половина из которых никогда не пригодится, а всегда иметь их под рукой и прочитать, если придёт нужда. Локи просто увеличил субпространственный карман, в который бережно складывал всё, что могло бы оказаться полезным. Когда-нибудь.

Магические книги, свитки, пергамены и даже дощечки с заклинаниями на всевозможных языках, включая давно вымершие, по праву занимали большую часть кармана. Любопытству своему Локи потакал с удовольствием. Не порок, так, маленькая слабость.

Наконец, одна из припрятанных книг пригодилась, да ещё как кстати. На борту во время полёта Локи вспомнил, что ему показалось знакомым в разговоре с Хелой — ограничители и усилители заклинаний. Один допустил серьёзный просчёт, заточив дочь до самой своей смерти. Локи не хотел повторять чужих ошибок, поэтому трижды всё перепроверил и сплёл одно заклинание, на сей раз защитное и очень сильное, для Тора. Для завершения достаточно было всего лишь дотронуться до его тела. Поэтому Локи очень надеялся, что братец продержится до их прилёта.

К радости и облегчению увидеть брата живым в руках Хелы добавилась гордость за бешено красивый фейерверк молний и разрядов, с которыми Тор вырвался из родственных ручек сестры. И Локи даже не пытался сдерживать восхищение его предложением устроить Рагнарёк — похоже, единственный способ если и не покончить с Хелой навсегда, то хотя бы остановить её и лишить почти всей силы. Одним хлопком по плечу брата, проговорив про себя последние слова, Локи завершил своё заклинание, замкнув его нерушимость печатью «смерть колдуна». Теперь он мог не волноваться за Тора, ставшего отныне неуязвимым и практически бессмертным.

Раньше Локи так возмущался, больше, конечно, молча, что Один упорно тянет Тора на трон Асгарда, оттого, что видел, насколько братец не готов стать правителем. Видел его легкомыслие, неспособность планировать на много ходов вперёд, просчитывать, интересоваться чем-нибудь, кроме славных битв. Настоящим подарком богов можно было считать, пожалуй, только удачу. Тору страшно везло, судьба его хранила, баловала и лелеяла, любые препятствия он пробивал насквозь, но для правителя этого было недостаточно.

События одного лишь дня всерьёз поколебали уверенность Локи в том, что он знает своего брата. Неизвестно, где и как Тор набрался ума, но он сумел обхитрить Локи, попытавшись оставить его на Сакааре.

Да, теперь Локи мог согласиться, что Тор способен быть правителем. Уже не Асгарда, тот разлетелся на мельчайшие осколки, но оставшейся части народа и тех мест, где их кораблю суждено будет пристать.

Если Локи будет рядом с ним, а Тор, по нему было заметно, хотел этого всей душой, хоть прилюдно и пытался придать себе сдержанный вид, всё будет хорошо, вдвоём они сумеют позаботиться о будущем Асгарда. Точнее, его осколков, жалкой кучки спасшихся — не чета былому величию. А если Локи не станет… Что ж, заклинание сделается неразрушимым, и Тор справится в одиночку.

Из асгардской сокровищницы Локи сразу направился к Тору. Надо же, братец всё ещё проверял, не фантом ли к нему явился. Но радость его была неподдельной — её Локи прочувствовал всеми рёбрами, чудом уцелевшими в братских объятиях. Попытка Локи вздохнуть могла показаться всхлипом. Тор сразу же ослабил хватку, встревоженно вглядываясь в его лицо. Локи еле успел скрыть совершенно неуместную, попросту идиотскую улыбку, прикусив губу.

— Локи, ты…как?

— Ты же видишь, как обычно. Что мне станется? Я не всегда умираю. Даже когда я это делаю.

— Я уже понял. Не то чтобы я хотел привыкать, — Тор повёл плечом, не разжимая рук. — Я не должен был… Я больше не поверю так легко… Что я несу? Нет, просто постарайся так больше не делать.

Чтобы не отвечать, Локи позволил себе кивнуть, уткнувшись носом куда-то ему в плечо.

Условной ночью, когда на «Statesman» кое-как разместившиеся беженцы угомонились после бурного дня и уснули, Тор и Локи впервые за долгое время остались наедине, когда им не надо было куда-то спешить. Да и не убежишь с корабля посреди бесконечного космоса.

Как-то незаметно для себя братья в довольно просторной каюте устроились совсем рядом на тесном диване возле столика с разноцветным пойлом. Тор чувствовал, как его шее немного щекотно от локонов брата, но не отодвигался. Он давно уже не сидел с ним так близко. Да и Локи уже позабыл то время, когда любил прижиматься спиной к плечу Тора.

Обоим было что сказать друг другу, но ни один не начинал, опасаясь спугнуть, испортить хрупкое единение, возникшее между ними после того, как Тор всё-таки решился обнять вновь обретённого брата. Локи устраивало это уютное молчание, в тишине удобно было думать, а ещё можно было спокойно сидеть совсем рядом, не опасаясь выдать себя дрогнувшим голосом или промелькнувшей гримасой.

Жаль, что Тор совсем не умел долго молчать. Но даже он попытался начать разговор с чего-нибудь безопасного.

— Я помню, ты облазил все библиотеки и хранилища во дворце, когда пытался найти ответ на какую-то загадку. Удалось что-то найти? Потому что теперь ведь… Ну, словом, всё пропало.

— Ты знаешь, да. Совсем недавно, очень неожиданно и вовсе не в библиотеке. Мне удалось узнать удивительный секрет, и я пока не решил, как к этому относиться. Слишком много событий за последнее время… Мне нужно подумать.

Локи подспудно ждал, что Тор, как в детстве, начнёт выпытывать, что же это за секрет, ну почему нельзя рассказать. Но нет, Тор удивил его ещё раз, спросив лишь:

— У тебя достаточно времени, пока мы летим. Ты ведь никуда не сбежишь?

— Да вроде не собирался. Ты не боишься, что я начну отбирать у тебя трон?

— А ты хочешь? У нас больше нет золотых чертогов, обстановка тут совсем не презентабельная.

— Не хочу. Я четыре года сидел на троне, там жёстко и совсем не интересно.

«Мне куда удобней было бы стоять за твоим троном, братец», — подумал Локи, но вслух, разумеется, говорить не стал. Сидеть в обнимку ему нравилось ещё больше.

***  
После всего Локи тревожил последний и самый ужасный его кошмар, который неотвратимо надвигался — Танос. Для скрывающегося беглеца и вора, уведшего у титана артефакт вселенского значения, любопытство не порок, а суровая необходимость. Локи собирал слухи и сплетни отовсюду, поэтому уже знал, что пугающий его в беспокойных снах титан вышел в давно готовившийся поход за проклятыми камнями, и даже добыл один. Значит, совсем скоро он придёт за Локи и Тессерактом.

Если Локи в чём-то и завидовал Тору, так это в том, что у брата был он сам, вечный советник, с кем можно строить и обсуждать планы, да и просто любую пришедшую в голову идею. Правда, со временем Тор больше слушал советы своих друзей — троицу славных воинов, одёргивая Локи в ответ на все попытки вразумить, а потом и вовсе перестал прислушиваться к чужому мнению. Локи же всегда был одинок, и советоваться ему было не с кем. Детство, когда его главным конфидентом была матушка, давно прошло, а умного брата ему не дали. Впрочем, познакомившись со старшей сестрой, Локи мог считать, что ему ещё повезло. Всё могло быть и хуже. Но советоваться, а то и просто разговаривать приходилось с единственным умником, кого Локи знал — то есть с собой.

Привык Локи и к тому, что никому не должен объяснять свои поступки. Главным для него было сделать нужное правильно. А слова… Ну, они отлично подходили для маскировки мыслей или намерений. Локи не зря был Богом хитрости и обмана. Способность плести паутину из слов, обволакивая ею, словно мороком, не раз спасала и его, и Тора. Поэтому сам Локи чужим словам не верил, смотрел и судил по делам. Брат, напротив, почему-то слишком много значения придавал именно словам.

Давно зная Тора, Локи почти всегда мог предсказать его реакцию на свои слова и поступки. Пусть в последнем деле братец явно доказал, что заметно поумнел и сможет со временем стать настоящим правителем, мудрым и дальновидным, делиться своими планами Локи всё же не стал.

Раньше он всерьёз опасался за Асгард, чей трон суждено было занять Тору. Локи полюбил свой мир ещё в раннем детстве, и открывшиеся совсем недавно тайны его происхождения ничем не помешали этому светлому чувству, разве что смерть матери добавила к нему тихую грусть и лёгкий оттенок горечи, сожаления о несбывшемся.

Теперь не стало и самого Асгарда. «Statesman» летел в неизвестность. Даже если им повезёт, и они благополучно достигнут Мидгарда, слишком много тревожных предчувствий не просто так терзали мятежную душу мага. Норны без устали прядут свои нити, и Локи ждал, в какой узел сплетутся их судьбы. Мог бы он отсидеться на Сакааре, когда Тор изо всех сил рвался в Асгард? Нет, конечно, любопытство бы замучило до полусмерти. Ну, и тревога за брата тоже — немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Что пропадёт без него.

Когда громадная тень накрыла «Statesman», Локи сразу понял, что неизвестность кончилась, а дальше его выход. Возможно, ненадолго, тут уж как повезёт. Что ж, ему ещё пять лет назад пообещали, что в руках Таноса он мечтать будет о прежней сладкой боли. Тот самый случай, когда ужасный конец всё же лучше, чем ужас без конца.

«Statesman» не мог держаться долго против флагмана Таноса. Вообще не мог. Этих нескольких минут Локи хватило, чтобы предупредить Халка и договориться с Хеймдалем. Точнее, плюнуть на все возражения и просто приказать. Делать. Так. Как он сказал.

Пока зелёный громила отвлекал внимание Таноса, Локи успел наудачу отправить челнок с оставшимися в живых. Намертво вцепившаяся в штурвал Валькирия молча недобро зыркнула на него перед тем, как он захлопнул дверь. А потом вернулся назад, чтобы закончить своё дело.

Я, Локи, принц Асгарда, сын Одина… Братец, если ты так веришь словам, поверь и тому, что я сказал тебе раньше — солнце вновь воссияет над нами. А вообще, верь лучше поступкам. 

Последним, что почувствовал Локи, была настоящая боль в глазах брата, острая нехватка воздуха, хруст кости и накрывшая всё милосердная темнота.

***  
Уцелевшие после щелчка Таноса переживали горе и боль от утраты близких. Тор не чувствовал ничего, кроме оглушающей пустоты внутри. Его потеря случилась раньше. Несмотря ни на что, он упорно не верил, что на этот раз Локи не воскреснет. Не хотел верить. Не мог смириться или до последнего надеялся, что пройдоха-братец и на этот раз вывернется. Сумеет как-то обмануть всех и вернётся. Раньше же возвращался. Пусть не сразу, потом, как-нибудь.

Текли дни, но ничего не менялось. Вокруг базы Мстителей зарядили тоскливые дожди. Плакала природа или от настроения громовержца сгущались тучи — нельзя было утверждать точно. Тор почти ни с кем не разговаривал, зато частенько молчал вдвоём с Ракетой. Два потерянных капитана легко нашли общий язык друг с другом, поэтому переживали без слов.

Иногда Тор бродил вокруг, куда глаза глядят. Одним хмурым днём он нашагался и уже на закате присел на мокрый камень у дороги. Не видя ничего вокруг, Тор смотрел перед собой, а по щекам сбегали капли дождя.

Тор про себя вспоминал последние минуты на «Statesman» и был крепко собой недоволен. Знал ведь — Локи нельзя доверять. Как же мог он так запросто повестись на его представление? Как мог легко купиться на то, что Локи предатель? Что он добровольно отдаст Тессеракт?

А потом решил — пусть. Даже не заметил, что он это вслух воскликнул. Пусть Локи останется обманщиком, величайшим лгуном, пусть предаёт, обзывает, тыкает своими любимыми ножами, превращается в кого угодно, в любую змею… Лишь бы вернулся.

— В змею? Ну конечно, ты же их больше любил, — отозвался ехидно знакомый с детства голос.

Тор вскочил, оглядываясь. Вокруг не было ни души. Мокрая пожухлая трава, скрывающаяся за деревьями дорога и никого рядом.

— Локи? — осторожно позвал Тор.

— Я, брат. Ты бы поосторожней желания загадывал. А ну как всё исполнится, сам не рад будешь.

— Локи?! Ты всё-таки живой! Ты где?

— Ох, Тор! Ты не меняешься, брат. Разве ты видишь меня рядом?

— Не вижу! И меня это удручает. Где ты? Я тебя из-под земли достану!

— Я ещё не совсем понял, как это работает, но, кажется, меня…нет. Это другой мир, я и сам пока не разобрался. Но живых здесь точно не держат.

— Локи, Локи, погоди, не бросай меня. Если ты в другом мире, как я тебя слышу?

— Спросил бы что полегче. Ты меня слышишь, потому что я с тобой разговариваю. Я, пожалуй, покину тебя ненадолго, надо выяснить кое-что…

— Нет-нет, Локи, стой! Не уходи! Стой, тебе говорят! Ты же только что вернулся!

— Тор, я ещё никуда не возвращался. Просто хочу понять, где я. Или что я. Не ори, а то твои друзья подумают, что ты рехнулся. И вообще, ты правитель чего? Где твои подданные, где Асгард?

— Я не знаю… Не знаю, остался ли кто-нибудь после, ну, всего.

— Ты царь или мямля?!

— Не ори! И не исчезай. Я узнаю. Найду, всех.

Взбудораженный Тор бегом припустил к базе, не обращая внимания на солнце, светившее сквозь разлом в облаках ему прямо в глаза.

Он вихрем пронёсся по комнатам, собирая в мешок немногочисленные вещи и отмахиваясь на расспросы встревоженных Мстителей. Бросил на бегу, что, мол, очень срочное дело, хлопнул напоследок ладонью по ладошке Ракеты, подхватил Штормбрейкер, выбежал на площадку перед входом, раскрутил топор над головой и исчез в пучке голубых молний, оставив после себя только запах озона и недоумевающих друзей.

***  
План Локи не был рассчитан на шутки мироздания.

Заклинание сработало, как предполагалось. Тор был жив, Локи это знал точно. Каким образом? Он и сам не понимал. Не чувствуя своего тела, он ощущал вокруг себя туманное, неосязаемое нечто. Он не слышал звуков, вообще никакого шума, кроме одного — мерного стука сердца. Не своего. Почему он решил, что это Тор? И чем он, собственно это решил? Была бы у него голова — давно бы пошла кругом.

Свой голос он не слышал, но осознавал, что думал и мысленно разговаривал сам с собой. Оставалось только определить, где же это он так существует. Постепенно туман вокруг рассеивался, но светлее от этого не стало. Вокруг были дюны тёмного песка, а над головой нависал каменный свод. Лишь когда перед ним возник огромный чёрный пёс, а за ним рослая фигура с ветвистой короной из гибких рогов, Локи начал понимать.

— Гарм меня задери!

— Осторожней с желаниями, братец, а то вдруг сбудутся.

— Сестра, — это должно было прозвучать очень кисло. Он совсем не мечтал встретиться с Хелой ещё раз, тем более после того, как её лишили не только трона, но и Асгарда как источника сил.

— Не ожидал меня встретить? — понимающе фыркнула Хела. — Думал, что я погибну при взрыве Асгарда?

— Нет, не думал, — он бы пожал плечами, если бы они у него снова были. — Но надеялся.

— Очень жаль. Жаль, что ты снова бесплотен, нельзя насадить тебя на мечи, как глупую бабочку.

— Твои любимые мечи с тобой? И кого ты собралась протыкать? Тут и так все мертвы. Мы же в Хельхейме, не так ли? Владения Хелы, Богини смерти.

— Умный мальчик. Хотя, постой. Это не ты полез с мелким ножиком на титана с камнем Силы?

— И что? Натравить на тебя Суртура вообще придумал Тор. Тебя обвёл вокруг пальца наш Бог грома. И кто тут умный? Так отчего ты развлекаешься с мечами? Неужели здесь так беспросветно скучно? Не то чтобы я рассчитывал на весёлую загробную жизнь, но провести так вечность?!

— Хочешь развлечений? Любишь спектакли смотреть? — Хела прищурилась, явно задумывая что-то недоброе. — Что ж, можно устроить. Наблюдай за своим братом. Кстати, как он там, перестал хныкать по любимому молоту?

— Ага. Начал хныкать по любимому брату. И с чего ты вдруг стала такой доброй, в чём подвох?

— Ты можешь смотреть, но ты ничем не сможешь ему помочь.

— А надо?

— Мало ли что, — бросила напоследок Хела, удаляясь вместе с Гармом. Локи не успел её спросить, как же он сможет увидеть Тора, как в руке Хелы появился меч, и она, не оборачиваясь, метнула его в ближайший холм. Вместо того, чтобы воткнуться в песок, меч пропорол в нём рваную дыру, будто в полотне, и исчез, призванный обратно хозяйкой.

Локи приблизился к дыре, заглянул в неё и замер. Там, внизу, но совсем близко, посреди обычного для Мидгарда захолустья, возле пустынной дороги под дождём сидел мокрый Тор. Если бы у Локи была грудь с живым сердцем, он бы точно почувствовал не здешний загробный холод, а тёплый пушистый комок умиления.

И, разумеется, когда Тор стал разговаривать сам с собой, да ещё высказывать такие соблазнительные пожелания, Локи не мог промолчать и ответил. Оказалось, братец его услышал. Право же, возможность разговаривать — это намного больше, чем Локи ожидал получить после смерти. Он-то всерьёз рассчитывал лишь на пару скупых слёз на мужественной обветренной щеке сурового Тора, повелителя Асгарда. Локи помнил, как тот скорбел в прошлые разы — примерно никак. А тут такие пылкие признания…

Локи просто не мог остаться и спокойно болтать. Ему срочно понадобилось разузнать поподробнее всё о Хельхейме и о нём самом. До сих пор мир мёртвых был мало изучен. В учёных книгах, по понятным причинам, были описаны невразумительные слухи, которые ничем нельзя было подтвердить или опровергнуть. А теперь у Локи появилась уникальная возможность изучить закрытый мир изнутри, да ещё и передать эти сведения на волю, в мир живых.

Поистине, любопытство — не порок, а насущная необходимость.

***  
Ведомый Штормбрейкером, Тор довольно быстро нашёл остатки своего народа. И ужаснулся, увидев, как мало их осталось. Многих убили ещё подручные Таноса при нападении на «Statesman». Не меньше половины спасшихся развеял в прах щелчок Перчатки Бесконечности. Асгардцы не знали ничего о камнях, поэтому были в ужасе, не понимая, что стало с их близкими.

Валькирия, умело маневрируя среди космического мусора, довела челнок до ближайшей крохотной отсталой планеты. Раньше на ней была исследовательская база какой-то продвинутой цивилизации, но со временем базу забросили, и всё пришло в упадок. Впрочем, местное население оказалось довольно гостеприимным. Во всяком случае, на крупнокалиберные аргументы Валькирии у них не оказалось возражений. Зато нашлась кое-какая еда и много местной выпивки.

При виде Тора, живого и невредимого, Валькирия мужественно подавила в себе порыв броситься ему на шею. Улыбнулась, хлопнула по плечу и сказала:

— Здорово, величество! Снова с глазом? А ты вовремя. Тут отвратительная кормёжка, да и бухло заканчивается.

— Привет. Спасибо тебе.

— Обращайся, величество. Это были хорошие новости.

— А что с плохими?

— У нас пропала почти половина спасшихся. Просто рассыпались в пепел и развеялись по ветру.

— Знаю. Это везде. Танос устроил. Он победил. Собрал Перчатку, щёлкнул пальцами…

— Ясно.

— А остальные как? Как вы тут вообще?

— Проходи, посмотри сам, величество.

Валькирия пошла вперёд, указывая путь, а Тор следовал за ней, всматриваясь в измождённые лица, пытаясь найти хоть кого-нибудь знакомого.

Его народ ютился в жалких бараках почти без вещей, раненые нуждались в помощи, но её не было. Местные жители могли предоставить только воду, спирт и немного тряпок для перевязки. Целительниц Асгарда убили ещё на корабле, их ученики либо развеялись, либо мало чем могли помочь.

Тор нашёл нескольких знакомых эйнхериев, были тут люди из дворца, но никого из тех, с кем он когда-то пировал за одним столом или участвовал в походах, ездил на охоту. До кого не успела дотянуться Хела, убили «дети» Таноса.

Тор физически чувствовал, как на плечи ему давит груз ответственности за судьбу всех этих оставшихся асгардцев, очень малочисленных, слабых, раненых. Он должен был найти им убежище, просить помощи друзей в Мидгарде. Но ему совсем нечего предложить взамен, нечем расплатиться за кров для его народа.

В гробовом молчании он дошёл почти до конца, когда рядом послышался тихий стон. Тор обернулся к Валькирии. Сперва ему показалось, что она ворошит груду тряпья, потом он разглядел, что на досках, кутаясь в скудные лохмотья, лежал мальчишка, худой, очень болезненного вида. Его знобило, он трясся и время от времени тихо всхлипывал.

Валькирия тихо сказала:

— Лейф сирота. Его мать рассыпалась, а его сильно ранило на корабле. Лекарей у нас нет. Ему совсем плохо.

— Собирай всех. Мы летим в Мидгард как можно скорее. Там есть лекари, маги, кого-то ещё успеют спасти.

Валькирия кивнула, отошла от мальчика.

Тору показалось, что бредит тут он. Перед ним лежал мальчик лет двенадцати, не больше. И он был точной копией Локи.

Тор помотал головой, надеясь, что наваждение схлынет. Ничуть не бывало. В смятении Тор достал из заплечного мешка свой плащ, радуясь, что не бросил бесполезную тряпку в Мидгарде. Он укрыл мальчика, провёл ладонью по чёрным спутанным волосам. Он узнавал каждую чёрточку, лицо брата всегда было рядом с ним столько веков — он не мог перепутать или ошибиться.

Мальчик на какое-то время затих, и Тор бросился расспрашивать женщин поблизости — кто это, откуда, кем была его мать?

Ему рассказали, что смогли вспомнить. Рыжеволосая красавица Сигюн. Тор припомнил её, несколько лет назад она была во дворце. Кажется, в свите Фригги. Потом исчезла, вроде вышла замуж и покинула Асгард. Вернулась совсем недавно, без мужа, зато с сыном.

Тор подумал, что Локи в это время изображал Одина и мог даже не знать, что эта женщина находится в Асгарде. Может быть, он даже не знал о ребёнке.

Тор отошёл подальше от асгардцев, чтобы не подумали, будто их царь сошёл с ума, и позвал:

— Локи

Тишина.

— Локи.

Нет ответа.

— Локи!

— Не ори, оглушил. Здесь. Смотрю, нашёл свой народ. Маловато, а?

— Погоди, Локи, тут такое дело. Ты помнишь Сигюн? Такую рыженькую? — Тор попытался руками изобразить соблазнительные женские формы.

— Помню. У матери служила несколько лет. Тор, она вроде замужем. Ты народ собираешься отсюда эвакуировать или мы будем девиц вспоминать?

— Вспоминать, — твёрдо ответил Тор, полный решимости узнать правду.

— Да ты шутишь! Нашёл время.

— Локи, я серьёзен как никогда. Ты знаешь, что у неё есть сын?

— Теперь буду знать, не понимаю только…

— Ты его просто не видел. Сейчас поймёшь.

Тор подошёл к мальчику, откинул тряпку с лица и убрал волосы со лба.

— Ну и что? Мальчик болен и, похоже, ранен. У него жар, потеря крови и что-то ещё. Тут плохо видно.

— Тебе плохо видно, что он твоя копия? Вылитый ты в двенадцать лет.

— Ну и… Нет, погоди, ты что... Нет. Почему?!

— Ты не знал. Значит, было, но ты не знал.

— Я не знал. Почему? Она уехала, вышла замуж. Где она?

— Развеялась после щелчка.

— Я не могу колдовать. Тор, — в голосе Локи была мука и отчаяние, — меня же нет. Я не знаю, почему ты меня слышишь, но меня нет. Я ничем не могу помочь ему. Ему нужен целитель с лечебной магией. Я так понимаю, что здесь их нет.

Тор молча покачал головой.

— Ты не довезёшь его до Мидгарда. Не успеешь. Я ничем не могу помочь. 

***  
Тор сидел рядом и терпеливо ждал, боясь отойти даже на минуту. Постепенно дыхание мальчика выровнялось, бешеное сердцебиение затихло до ровного стука. А потом открылись глаза, и это были глаза Локи. Тор из тысячи узнал бы их и особенно узнаваемый взгляд — сердитый, встревоженный.

— Ох, Тор!

А вот от мальчишеского голоса Локи, ещё высокого, чуть хрипловатого, Тор уже успел отвыкнуть. Он не сдержался, сгрёб мальчишку в охапку и обнял от души, прижав к себе худенькое тело. Тут же опомнился, ослабил хватку, но мальчишка всё равно завозился, выпутываясь из объятий.

— Осторожней, это совсем другое тело. Ты все кости переломаешь!

— Локи, это же правда ты? — с отчаянной надеждой спросил Тор, больше всего страшась, что ему это снится в Мидгарде.

— Технически это твой племянник, Тор. Его тело. А я внутри.

— Как это может быть?

— Не знаю, надо при случае у Хелы спросить, Гарм её задери, стерву. Это она смогла перенести в умирающее тело мою сущность. Мои мысли, память, опыт, магию. Теперь у нас будет чем расплачиваться с мидгардцами за приют. Надо лететь, Тор, собирай своих подданных.

— Все готовы, величество, — как раз подошла Валькирия. Она сразу разглядела, что мальчик выглядит почти здоровым: — Ого, парень, да ты уже выздоровел? Величество, это ты его?

— Нет, это магия…Ой!

— Наша семейная магия, — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил мальчик, будто это не он только что ткнул острым пальцем Тора под ребро.

— А вы родня?

— Племянник мой, Лейф, — представил Тор, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

Валькирии показалось, что мальчишка улыбается ей так же нахально, как Локи. Она покачала головой, сразу зарекаясь влезать в тайны царского семейства, и пошла к челноку.

 

***  
На челноке нашлась связь, Локи настроил, и Тор прямо с орбиты Земли связался с базой Мстителей, запрашивая убежище для своего народа. Когда Валькирия посадила корабль, его уже ждали медики. Прежде чем строить новый Асгард, многих беженцев надо было вылечить, хотя Локи старался во время пути помочь всем. Целительство здорово утомляло, затем он валился без сил, и Тор на руках относил его к своему креслу. Взрослый Локи наверняка бы уже бунтовал и сопротивлялся. Но ослабленный собственными недавними травмами мальчишка не возражал, охотно засыпая на широкой груди Тора.

Мстителям Тор его представил как своего племянника Лейфа Локисона, хотя мог бы ляпнуть и правду. Но Локи всю дорогу убеждал, что так надо, так будет лучше.

— Тор, они всё равно не поверят. Решат, что ты свихнулся. А тебе ещё Асгард строить.

— Но послушай, Локи, я не понимаю. Зачем обманывать? Они же друзья.

— Твои друзья, Тор. Твои. Я для них по-прежнему злобный монстр, которого надо держать в клетке. Я напал на Мидгард, я привёл за собой армию читаури, похитил Тессеракт. Ну подумай же ты головой!

Тор согласился даже не потому, что поверил. Причина была странной и даже глупой. Он обнаружил, что совсем не может отказывать Локи. Взрослый братец был тем ещё засранцем, хитрым, пронырливым, лез в каждую щель, везде успевал и порой бесил своим умным видом. Но зато мог полноценно дать сдачи, если ему казалось, что его обидели. Силой и магией Локи не был обделён.

Мелкий он же был ещё настоящим ребёнком, или, по крайней мере, так казалось Тору. Его хотелось оберегать от остального мира, баловать, во всём потакать. И даже позволять над собой шутить и беззлобно смеяться, совсем как раньше. Тем более ум взрослого Локи, тщательно скрываемый от окружающих, ничуть не утратил остроты, а язык не разучился язвить и задирать. Тор чувствовал себя, словно в детстве. Он не замечал, что ходит везде с блаженной улыбкой на лице и держит Локи в поле зрения, опасаясь ненадолго выпустить из виду.

Мстители заметили, конечно, странности в его поведении, но им казалось, они понимали Тора. Ведь Лейф был единственным живым его родственником, когда он потерял вообще всех. Тут поневоле будешь трястись над ребёнком.

Самого ребёнка они наблюдали везде, словно мальчишку размножили, и он попадался в самых разных уголках Базы. Они сходились во мнении, что пацан чересчур любопытен и умён не по годам.

Мстители занимались в основном экстренной помощью. После щелчка было много разрушений, аварий и катастроф, вместе с гражданским населением развеялись по ветру пожарные, полиция, спасатели. Ликвидировать этот хаос уже не хватало людей, пришлось привлекать всех, в том числе самые элитные и привилегированные силы.

На все вызовы Тор брал Локи с собой. Поначалу он пытался оставлять его на Базе под присмотром Валькирии. Но Локи умело расплевался с ней всего за полчаса, после чего Тор ловил разъярённую фурию под хихиканье Локи, пока Валькирия гонялась за его фантомами с любимым мечом. В такой обстановке Локи никак нельзя было оставлять с ней, и под удивлёнными и даже осуждающими взглядами остальных Мстителей Тор притащил Локи в джет.

Впрочем, Локи вовсе не мешался под ногами, напротив, он со своей магией сильно облегчал разбор завалов и поиск живых под обломками. Очень скоро к мальчишке привыкли, считая его чуть ли не полноправным членом команды. Одна беда — он очень быстро уставал. Так что Тор, таскающий племянника на руках, когда тот уже спал щекой на его плече, стал привычной картиной не только для Мстителей, но и для остальных жителей Земли.

Локи чувствовал себя довольным. Столько открытий, новых знаний, полно мест, куда можно сунуть любопытный нос. Очень выручал детский возраст. За что взрослому асу давно крепко бы влетело, мальчика укоризненно журили, грозили пальчиком и отпускали к старшему брату, который уже грозно сопел в дверях. Локи развлекался от души.

Только иногда он забивался подальше ото всех, особенно от Тора, и в одиночестве переживал то, чем не мог поделиться ни с кем. 

Тревожащие воспоминания о сыне, чьё место ему пришлось занять не по своей воле, не отпускали его. Локи не хотел, чтобы получилось именно так. Но мальчик уже умирал. А Тор не знал, что повёлся на уловку Хелы. Она хотела позлорадствовать и получила своё. А ему выпал очередной шанс прожить жизнь рядом с Тором, который ещё долго не отпустит Локи от себя.

Давно ушли старые обиды, Тор серьёзно поумнел, откуда что взялось? Появилось и стратегическое мышление, и способность прислушиваться к советам брата. Локи теперь был спокоен за него и мог со спокойной душой отдаваться своему любопытству. В Мидгарде было множество интереснейших загадок, которые он мог попробовать разрешить. При нём была его магия, его брат, так что чего бы он мог ещё желать на ближайшие годы? Разве что новых острых ощущений, чтобы не заскучать.

***  
Сирена очередного рутинного вызова на спасательскую миссию прозвенела в здании Базы ночью. Отчаянно зевая, поднятые по тревоге Мстители загрузились в джет. Бартон с Наташей клевали носом, досыпая своё, Роджерс тянул из стакана свой убийственно сладкий кофе, а Локи удобно устроился на коленях Тора, сквозь дрёму прислушиваясь к разговору полковника Роудса и Коулсона.

В хаосе разрухи расплодилось множество банд, нападающих даже на военные объекты, чтобы завладеть оружием и безнаказанно мародёрствовать, пока официальным властям было не до них. По всему выходило, что такая банда напала на военную базу, а те вызвали Мстителей.

Брать Локи с собой туда, где активно стреляли, Тор отказался категорически, не помогала никакая магия. Локи убеждал, что он сильнее глупых людишек, Тор с этим не спорил, но предлагал колдовать из джета.

Когда подлетели к объекту, тот светился в рассветных сумерках холодным голубым свечением по всему периметру.

Коулсон поморщился, увидев на сканере знакомые параметры. С такой защитой они уже сталкивались на базах Гидры. Мстители заскользили по тросам вниз, Роджерс, как обычно, прыгнул со щитом. Тор подхватил Штормбрейкер и плавно скользнул на крышу, проламывая сразу и электронную защиту, и бетонные перекрытия. Коулсон приземлил джет и направился к воротам, оставив Локи в кабине, как велел Тор.

Снизу было плохо видно картину целиком. Локи на скорую руку сотворил фантом и отправил его висеть над базой. Зачистка проходила штатно, никаких сюрпризов не было, военных освободили, и они бодро разбегались подальше. За ними стали появляться Мстители, все целые, вот они уже подошли к воротам, чтобы выйти, и Локи протянул руку, чтобы убрать фантом — висящий в воздухе мальчик очень странно смотрелся на взгляд неподготовленных зрителей.

В этот миг все постройки базы вздрогнули, приподнимаясь огромной волной, и покатились прямо на уходящие фигурки.

Локи даже не заметил, как метнулся навстречу, на ходу кастуя сразу несколько заклинаний: стазис, фриз, остановку времени и почему-то завесу тишины. Почувствовав что-то необычное за спиной, Тор обернулся, увидел гору вздыбленного бетона над головой, подхватил всех, кто попался под руку и вынес ворота плечом с разбегу. Оставшиеся со всех ног рванули за ним, добежав до джета за рекордные секунды. Возле самолёта с поднятыми руками и напряжённым лицом стоял Локи и из последних сил держал нависающую волну.

Джет взлетел почти вертикально и резко убрался в сторону, чтобы не снесло ударной волной. Тор, оставшийся с Локи на земле, убедился, что самолёт ему не помешает, подхватил Локи двумя руками и взлетел вместе с ним. Только в этот момент Локи расслабил пальцы, сдерживающий барьер пропал, и бывшая военная база взорвалась изнутри огромным грибом.

Тор домчался до дома быстрее джета. Локи от напряжения потерял сознание. Беннер и служащие бросились к ним, из подлетевшего джета высыпали Мстители. Бог грома стоял на коленях, держал на руках бледного мальчика и чуть не рыдал, приговаривая:

— Локи, пожалуйста, ну очнись! Локи! Ну же, Локи!

Наташа осторожно приблизилась, положила руку ему на плечо, сказала успокаивающим тоном:

— Тор, успокойся, ему помогут. Тор, это не Локи, это Лейф, твой племянник. Ну же, здоровяк, ничего страшного.

Тор ничего не слышал. Ему казалось, что повторяется самый страшный его кошмар — мёртвый Локи у него на руках, и он всё звал и звал, повторял, как заклинание, его имя.

Локи со всхлипом вздохнул и открыл глаза. Тор прижался ухом к его груди, послушал выравнивающееся дыхание и сгрёб в объятия, не вставая, так что Локи в ответ пришлось обнимать его голову. Он осмотрелся, увидел вокруг встревоженные лица Мстителей и сотрудников базы и понял, что те начинают догадываться. Но сердиться на Тора он не смог.

— Ох, Тор! Ты и впрямь самый большой дуралей во всех девяти мирах. Но ты всё равно мой брат.

 

Конец


End file.
